


My Dude

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: BASEketball (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Don’t repost to another site, Fandom Giftbox, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Minor Doug Remer/Jessica Silversteldt Playmate of the Year, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Prompt:“Jealousy sparking from Coop finding Remer in the hot tub with Jessica Silvstedt, Playmate of the Year. Remer says he’s willing to share, but Coop has to explain it’s not her he’s jealous about.“*Written for the Fandom Giftbox*
Relationships: Joe "Coop" Cooper/Doug Remer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	My Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



A naked Joe Cooper stormed into the Beers locker room, determined to find his best friend / fame absorbed cocksocker. His less than modest manhood swinging with every stride, but he did not care nor did he have to look far to find him.

Making out with Jessica Silvstedt, Playmate of the Year in a swirling hot tub was Doug Remer. His best friend reclined back, cracking a toothy grin as his sauna mate whispered something amusing enough to elicit a laugh from him.

‘Sir Swish’ repaid the favour, dipping his head and eagerly kissing her neck. The beautiful woman giggled, clearly enjoying the attention, but an indignant voice drew them from their pleasure induced haze.

“Hey. Who is this?”

Barely looking away, Remer snarked back. “Duh, Jessica Silverstedt, Playmate of the Year.”

Watching them with a sour expression, Coop felt his stomach drop, but the feeling dissolved into something else as Remer slowly rose, putting his body on full display.

Droplets of water trickling down his toned body. Chest hair curled into place as the steamy locker room air breathed against him. Golden chains glistened from around his neck, a prideful testament of his newfound fame.

And, of course, his own ‘less than little Remer’ sandwiched between his legs.

_ ‘...Nice.’ _

After a little too long staring at Remer, Coop raised his eyes and spoke, his voice cracked with hurt.

“Dude, why were you with Jessica Silvstedt, Playmate of the Year?”

Remer smirked, catching sight as Jessica Silvstedt, Playmate of the Year rose from the sauna. Silk blonde hair stuffed in a bun teased her slender neck, her lower half drawn into a Beers towel.

She carefully stepped out, returning a playful smile of her own.

When Remer turned back, he saw Coop’s heartbroken blue eyes. They had been arguing so much that Remer realised he hadn’t noticed how oblivious he had been.

He missed his friend, and they butted heads so much over Jenna and Baxter’s deal. That’s when Remer came up with an idea that sounded like a solution at the time.

“Hey, Coop.” Remer flashed a smile. “Wanna join us?”

Surprised, Coop’s eyebrows raised. “Dude?”

Once more, Remer emphasised. “You. Me. Jessica Silverstedt, Playmate of The Year. I saw you checking her out.”

Maybe it was the stuffy interior, things had built up between them since Baxter got involved in their business, or the fact they were both fleshed out, but Coop felt overwhelmed. “What, dude?  _ No- _ ”

“No?” Okay, Remer was curious. “Then what? Is it Jenna?”

Suddenly, Coop exploded. “ _ It’s not Jenna and it’s not Jessica Silverstedt, Playmate of the Year! _ ” A beat. “No offense…”

By a nearby water cooler, the buxom beauty shrugged her shoulders, sipping at a cool cup of water. “None taken.”

Still confused, Remer made another suggestion with a shred of worry. “...Is it Squeak?”

Suddenly, a drawer at the far end of the locker room opened, revealing a makeshift bed and Squeak emerging in a onesie and nightcap, curious at his name being called.

“Is it me?” Squeak asked hopefully.

In perfect unison, the duo told Squeak to promptly to “shut up,” which he did, returning into the drawer with great displeasure and much muttered swearing. Coop fixed his glare back on his cocky asshole of a friend.

“Then what’s your deal?” Remer demanded, trying to understand. “You don’t want Jenna. You don’t want money. You don’t want deals. You don’t want Jessica Silverstedt, Playmate of the Year.” He stood forward, his wet feet squelching on the floor. “What  _ do _ you want?”

Pissed off at how dumb his best friend / fame absorbed cocksucker / hottest piece of ass was being, Coop grabbed the chains around Remer’s neck. With one last “dude” of determination, he yanked Remer forward into a hard, needy kiss.

For Coop and Remer, in that messy kiss, the world around them ceased to exist. At some point, they fell back into the sauna, therapeutic waters splashing around their sweaty bodies.

At that point, the remaining few team members left, deciding to leave them to their… conflict resolving, something they would have appreciated if they had the mind to.

Though Coop was no Playmate of the Year, Remer took great delight in sucking at the other man’s neck, running his hands through those damp dyed locks. A vulnerable moan trembled through Coop’s throat, his own fingers playing with Remer’s curls.

It took little time at all for hands to wander above and beneath the bubbling waters. Lots of “dudes” murmured between muffled lips, growing urgent with every touch.

All their touches and kisses were an apology, an acceptance, and making up for lost time. Reaching down to grasp that prized backside Remer bragged about so much, Coop was very much ready to reconnect with his best friend…

And something more?

Somewhere between Remer jerking him off in the hot tub, and Coop straddling the welcoming ‘Sir Swish,’ a belated, breathless answer came out.

“ _ You _ , you asshole… I want you…”

Everything else was cut off by Coop’s strangled cry when Remer pushed in. It amazed him, how surprisingly slow he entered, a complete contrast to his speed on the field.

Still, his friend was physically blessed, leaving Coop winded from the first thrust. Sensing that, Remer held him close, trying to distract him with eager bites along his neck.

Coop shivered, supporting himself by pressing against his friend’s chest, his hands finding the edge of the hot tub.  _ ‘That’s gonna leave a mark or two…’ _

Once the movement began, they were scoring goals of pleasure over and over again. No Psych Outs could ever distract them from this long awaiting match up years in the making.

Swearing and heavy thrusting clashed with touches that stroked and massaged every part of each other before becoming rough and needy, hungry to claim everything.

When Remer’s hand found their neglected lengths, brushing them together with those long  _ godly _ fingers, Coop ascended with toe curling, spine shivering bliss.

Everything came to a head, their bodies moving faster, harder - and then the white hot ecstasy. With one last thrust, Coop collapsed against Remer, who in turn shuddered, reclining against the sauna’s rim.

Once the panting softened, and everything calmed, Remer piped up first.

“ _ Dude _ ...”

Coop breathed out against Remer’s shoulder. “ _ My _ dude…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Giftbox for flowerdeluce, who requested a real, rare gem - BASEketball. I never expected to see my guilty pleasure sports film starring Trey Parker and Matt Stone, so I HAD to jump in and write this.
> 
> There was some cracking prompts to choose from, but after rewatching, I decided to tackle the Jealousy with Jessica Silverstedt, Playmate of the Year angle. Not only can you see it, but I just love how the title gets repeated every time her name gets mentioned.
> 
> It also falls into Makeup sex territory since it’s during the whole Beerswear deal. So double prompt win. 👍🏻👍🏻
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
